


The Evil Entity

by ChillinLikeVillains



Series: A Song of Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Joffrey is here what did you expect), (in the same sentence as Ramsay), (seriously he's only mentioned in one sentence and still flaying gets brought up), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mentions of Petyr and Ramsay, F/F, F/M, Lingerie shopping for secret girlfriends, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Past Abuse, Petyr is a Creep, Ramsay is his own warning, and you like the ex-girlfriend better, that awkward moment when you're secretly dating your current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains/pseuds/ChillinLikeVillains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(630): Sometimes I look at her and I just start choking. She is that much of an evil entity.</p>
<p>Margaery is dating Joffrey on her grandmother’s orders in order to smooth over a deal between the Lannister and Tyrell families. Once the deal is done, she can break up with him, but Tywin is pushing for marriage and Cersei is not happy. One day, Sansa and Margaery are texting and when Margaery confesses her concern about her potential husband, Sansa points out what she should really be afraid of: her potential mother-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Entity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a modern GoT series that will all be centered around various posts I found on the website textsfromlastnight. I already have the next two "texts" picked out and am in the process of writing them, so hopefully I get those posted soon.
> 
> This fic contains mentions of panic attacks, a past abusive relationship, creepy stalker Petyr, and deranged stalker Ramsay. None of these are talked about in detail, and are mentioned only in passing. Still, if any of these might be a potential trigger for you, please know yourself and your limits. This warning is just a precaution, especially with how little the above things are mentioned, but they ARE there, and I don't want anyone to have a bad day/week because of me.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_I still say you just need to dump him, screw the consequences. Nothing is worth getting tied to that prick._ **

Margaery couldn’t help but roll her eyes upon reading Sansa’s text. She immediately sent back:

_If I do that, I’ll have to live with my father’s bitching and whatever fate my grandmother comes up with for me. I’d rather spit out ”I do” than live with that_

She went back to the lingerie magazine lying open in front of her. Should anyone walk in, they would assume she was shopping for herself, not her secret, red-headed girlfriend who just so happened to be the ex-girlfriend of her current boyfriend. Of course, given that she was home alone and sure enough of her privacy that she was lounging in a bra and panties with the door open, someone walking in was very unlikely. Still, it never hurt to have a story ready, and given her feelings for Sansa, she wasn’t going to take any risks.

As she made a mental note to purchase a royal blue babydoll dress that would go wonderfully with Sansa’s eyes, she received a text from the woman herself.

**_You may be able to live with Joffrey as a husband, but what about Cersei as a mother-in-law?_ **

Margaery froze, staring with growing horror at the phone clutched in her hand. Suddenly, being confined to the family manor in San Francisco didn’t sound too horrible.

_I can’t believe I was so focused on the prick I forgot about the prick’s mother. Maybe she’ll back off once we’re married?_

**_Sometimes I look at her and I just start choking. She is that much of an evil entity._ **

_. . . I’m screwed, aren’t I?_

**_Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ll always have me, and I’ll always be willing to screw you_ **

_This is a serious matter Sansa! The woman hates me!_

**_She hates everyone who’s not a Lannister, especially the ones near her children_ **

_I don’t even want to marry her “little golden cub”!_

Margaery didn’t hear from Sansa for a while, and she wondered for a moment if all this talk of Lannisters was bringing up bad memories (and the gods knew Sansa had plenty of those between Joffrey, creepy Petyr who had shoved his tongue down her throat at her parent’s anniversary party, and most recently that stalker Ramsay who had sent her pieces of his own skin). As ten minutes went by, Margaery was starting to worry that she had inadvertently triggered one of Sansa’s rare panic attacks when her phone suddenly buzzed. She nearly fell off the bed in her rush to grab the phone, and then actually did fall off the bed when she read the text.

**_Arya and I are parked outside. Come on, we’re going for a drive, and Arya has a plan_ **

Margaery threw on the closest pair of jeans and somehow managed to send a text back while slipping her arms into the first shirt she could get her hands on.

_Where are we going and what, exactly, is her plan?_

As she stopped in the hall to grab a jacket and her wallet her phone buzzed, and the message made Margaery smile.

**_We’re getting ice cream, and the only thing Arya’s told me of her plan is that it involves the game ‘will it burn?’_ **


End file.
